


Wasteland

by Lorendai



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Gundam Wing, gundam wing/sailor moon
Genre: Ami is a certified genius, Bad-ass inner scouts, Compliant until after Stars, Defensless Usagi in beginning chapters, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Galaxy Cauldron, Goddess Forms, It all goes downhill after Stars, It makes sense, M/M, Makoto's just a bad-ass, Mamoru Dies, Minako is a master of subterfuge, PTSD, Queen Serenity - Freeform, Rei lives in a temple, Silver Millenium Forms, Soulmates, Star Seeds, Time Travel, Usagi and Duo have a broship relationship (almost romantic but not quite), Usagi's not really bad-ass at the beginning, developed powers, eye and hair colour changes, illegal/illicit Activities, less-than-ideal living conditions, marijuana use for visions, not so much sexy times, not such a happy story, outer scouts won't show up until last half of story, rated for violence and blood, semi-medical marijuana use, seperated scouts, she gets better, take-charge Usagi, trust me - Freeform, use of powers outside of transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorendai/pseuds/Lorendai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Chaos, it should have been the end. There shouldn't have been another threat to the Earth, there shouldn't have been anymore fighting. None of them should have died. They shouldn't have had to run. When the newest enemy nearly destroys them all, Pluto uses one last trick to rip them from the timeline and and force them into the future where they can live to see another day. Problem is, trouble always seems to follow the scouts, no matter what century they live in.</p><p>"Ami," Minako breathed out, eyes darting around.  She checked her right ear at the silence, two fingers pressing against the small device in her ear to make sure it was still there. She deliberately didn't look a few feet in front of her, the dead body of the other agent laying in a pool of glistening blood, eyes still open.  The pool of darkening red had stopped spreading seconds after he was hit, dead where he dropped to the ground and a sickening thud as his head slammed limply against a tree root.<br/>She edged around a tree cautiously, gold eyes looking for any movements on the other side of the dense woods.<br/>"Ami," She tried again, anxiety coating her voice.<br/>"I don't know if I can get you out." Ami's voice was upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> I've been a user of fanfiction.net for a long time, so this is my first time with a story here!  
> There may be a bit of miscommunication between the first two chapters of the fic and the rest. Chapter three is so much better written, it's not even funny. At least, it is in my mind, others might have a different idea. The teaser in the description happens later, but the storyline for it fully develops in chapter four and after.  
> So, if you're here for the teaser, you only have to wait one or two weeks for chapter four, and chapters two ant three will be here within the week.

Crystal blue eyes looked out on the destroyed street from under the abandoned car that she had taken refuge under, holding her long blonder hair to her in anticipation of making a mad dash to the other side of the street. In the past, her long streamers of hair had successfully tripped her up on a daily basis, and she did not need one of those occurrences happening now.

Usagi heard the sound of marching boots coming down the street where she was hiding, and the small teenager shrank further into the shadows under the vehicle, making herself as inconspicuous as she possibly could.

She could see the green fatigue-clad legs encased in military grade black boots pass by her shelter, the men pausing and combing through the area to make sure there were no survivors. Usagi knew there were two men hiding against a side of an abandoned building not even twenty feet away from her, the same area she was about to run to before the mercenaries had come down the street. The men all had their guns ready and loaded, just waiting to kill someone. They broke off in groups, searching under fallen slabs that made lean-tos, and anywhere else that could be used as a hiding place.

Usagi tensed and covered her mouth in fear of giving herself away with her breathing, her eyes not even blinking as she followed a pair of boots getting closer to her hideaway under the truck. If he found her, there was no way she could get away without being shot. The black boots got closer and closer to her, and the blonde-haired girl felt her world crumbling around her. There was no way they wouldn't look under the truck; it was too obvious. She mentally cursed herself for choosing the abandoned truck to hide under, sweat sliding down her temple and falling silently to the broken ground.

A clanking noise rang out close to where the other two men were hiding, and the man, who was only five seconds from looking under the truck and finding Usagi, headed towards it, leaving the girl to let out a silent breathe of relief. The breathe of relief changed to horror only a split second later as she realized that there was no escaping for the two men, more mercenaries joining the one already heading towards the impromptu shelter, guns ready and bullets already loaded into chambers.

Tears welled up in blue eyes, her hand pushing harder against her mouth to quell the sobs threatening to burst out and give her away as well. She could do nothing as the mercenaries unleashed a torrent of lead into the opening of the gutted building, not even able to turn her yes away from the carnage. She heard the faint thuds of bodies hitting the ground, and the horrid sound of discharging guns cut off. The air was horribly silent afterward, only the dragging sounds of the band of soldiers pulling the bullet-filled bodies of her fellow refugees into the street. The bodies were quickly stripped, and anything valuable was kept.

Usagi kept silent through it all, silent tears streaming down her face and over her hand. She felt a faint pain from her fingernails digging into her cheek, keeping down any sound that tried to burst forth from her mouth. There was a short discussion between the killers, a silent command leaving them to march away from the naked bodies on the ground and disappearing around the corner.

There was no movement on the hidden girl's part for at least five minutes, waiting to make sure there would be no more activity on the street. Usagi crawled out from under the truck, stumbling slightly as she stood up straight. The front of her dingy tank top and jean shorts were covered in white dust from the broken up concrete, her hair dragging in a tangled mess as she stumbled forward. She rested her eyes on the bloody corpses, her breathe shuttering in her chest as she tried to keep from sobbing.

She hadn't even known them, not really. They were simply trying to get out of the city alive, and found each other by chance. They hadn't even exchanged names. They were only a little older than herself and she was thankful to find people her own age to travel with. Not anymore, though. Usagi shakily bent down and picked up one of the bloodied jackets, bundling it up and holding it against her chest. It would get colder as it got later in the day. She just hoped the blood would be dried by the time she needed to use it.

Usagi sent one last glance towards the unfortunate men, pushing her dirty blonde hair away from her face as she turned away. She locked her gaze on the forest that appeared to be at least a mile away from the desolate city, setting a steady jogging pace towards it. She need to get out as soon as she was possibly able, not wanting to end up like her unfortunate comrades.


	2. Keep on Keeping on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter this time, but chapter three is a lot longer and already almost done. It's also written a lot better, I don;t know....Well, Enjoy! Give this story a kudos if you like it!!

Usagi moved as fast as she could through the dense forest without making too much noise, thanking Kami that her days as a sailor scout taught her how to be light on her feet and move silently. She couldn't really be sure she was making any noise at all, the only sound in her ears the furious pulse of her heartbeat as she tried to keep calm and not break out in a full-blown panic attack in the middle of 'enemy territory.'

The blue-eyed girl winced as one of her tangled streamers of hair caught on the rough bark of a tree she had just passed, yanking it free with pale shaking hands. Usagi wondered briefly if this was what going into shock felt like, or if it was just the residual adrenaline from narrowly avoiding being executed by a group of mercenaries. Either way, she couldn't afford to stop and collect herself. She could worry about regaining her sanity when she made it to a safe zone.

Usagi gathered her silvery hair to her chest to keep it from getting snagged again and slowing her down, once again giving thought to the temptation to cut it off. On the one hand, shearing off her hair would make it easier to move through the forest and the absence of the lengthy hair would make it harder to identify her. Her hair was one of the few things she had left that was hers, though. The one thing she could actually still control.

She bit her lip, tightening her grasp on the ragged locks. She would keep the long hair for now, if only for sentimental value. She let out a long breath, slowing her brisk pace as she looked up through the tightly packed branches, only a few slivers of the darkening sky showing through. How cold did this world get at night? Usagi didn't even know what part of the year it was, or even what part of the world it was. The girl once again cursed Pluto for dumping her into a world that she was given no information about. Did the time keeper know what kind of danger she had dropped her princess into? That the place she had transported her to was in he process of being bombed and all the people murdered by a group of heartless soldiers? Or did her realm of sight only encompass the dimension that Usagi had grown up in?

Usagi's dark blue eyes glazed over with the awful memories of her first memories in this new dimension. Sure, she had read about that wars that had happened int he past. She had read about the bombings in other countries, and all the people being killed in their homes. But she never could have imagined that she would experience the same heartache personally.

Usagi scoffed, once again speeding up her pace. After all the fighting she had done in Juuban, one would think that she would be used to the killing and running for her life. But fighting youma had been vastly different. They weren't human, or the ones that had intelligence and were just aliens had been warped with so much greed and dark powers that they didn't even have a shred of humanity left in them. Of course, the ever-present fear of dying was still present; that feeling was the same, youma or not.

Small hands, still trembling, wrapped up long hair deftly on the back of her head. With one hand she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a sturdy metal chopstick, wrapping it around the ends of the locks and securing it against her scalp. She reached into the pocket again, the tips of her fingers vanishing for an instance, and came out with the pair. She secured the other side of her hair, all while continuing the fast pace she had set for herself.

Usagi slowly untied the bloodied jacket that she had tied around her waist before leaving the leveled town, trying not to think about the dead man she had taken it from. She slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the front, crossing her arms over her chest to conserve warmth, It had to be approaching autumn in this world, because the temperature was dropping fast as the sun went down. She could hardly see the ground through the weaning light, and the woods were fast becoming more ominous as time ticked by.

Warm arm was puffed into cupped hands around her mouth, her fingers no longer shaking but slowly starting to feel like ice was forming around her bones. Minako had once joked that Usagi could never survive during the winter if she had to live off of the wild, because she didn't have enough fat on her to keep her warm. Which was why, when it gold cold, Usagi always armed herself with ear muffs, mittens, jackets and scarves. When the air turned colder, Usagi always felt like the low temperature completely bypassed her skin and settled directly into her bones like an old friend who couldn't take a hint, the chill not leaving her even hours after getting out of the elements. Usagi huffed as she started to slow down, her breath forming vapor as it was forced out of her lungs. The declining weather was starting to weigh her down, her stamina taking a hit as cold air rushed into her lungs with every inhale. For the first time, she hated that she was so dainty and small. Sure, she was fast, but that didn't help her in this current situation.

She needed to stop and find an area where she could sleep for the night. Usagi would have kept going, but remembered an irritating feature that all the senshi possessed when it became darker; their eyes had a glowing quality to them. It was barely noticeable when she had first become Sailor Moon and all the inner senshi had first been found, but as their powers grew so did the slightly otherworldly appearance that they all graced. Usagi's blue eyes had darkened and became more saturated, silver flecks encroaching the normally bright blue crystal they had been for most of her life. He hair was more silver than blonde now, but that had thankfully been a gradual change so it wasn't glaringly obvious. She was also more pale than she had ever been, and no amount of sunbathing had changed it. But the eyes...people had been noticing all the senshi's captivating and slightly glowing eyes that were even more noticeable in the dark.

Luna had a theory; that as they grew closer and closer to their prime in terms of the amount of power that was building in their bodies, the closer they were getting to looking like they had in the Silver Millennium. Which would have been fine if they were still living on their individual planets where it was normal to look slightly inhuman, but not on Earth where people noticed everything different and unnatural.

Usagi couldn't help but feel paranoid about coming across a group of soldiers in the dark. Even if they couldn't see her, they would be able to see the glowing eyes. Then it would all be over. Better to just hunker down under a tree and try to catch a couple of hours of sleep. As soon as the sun started rising again, and the light was able to pierce through the thick foliage, she would start walking anew. She just hoped that she would be able to reach a safe city before too long.

She dropped to the ground and huddled next to a thick tree, bringing her knees up to her chest and pulling them in with her arms. A feeling of overwhelming sorrow enveloped her as her thoughts drifted towards her friends and senshi again, her fingers tightening on her arms. She didn't even know if the survived the jump into this dimension, and she didn't know if she could bear the loss of any one of them after everything that had already happened. She just hoped that wherever they were dropped, they were as safe as they could be.

Usagi closed her tired eyes, the soft blue haze disappearing and leaving the area around her dark once again. She fell asleep with the memories of lifeless blue eyes and blood chasing her into oblivion.


End file.
